Truck drivers frequently traverse dirty areas to work, engage in recreational activities, load and unload cargo, and perform other tasks. During such activities, a driver's footwear may become soiled, and unless adequately cleaned, will begrime the interior of a vehicle.
Brushes and other devices for cleaning the bottoms of footwear of drivers and their passengers are known, particularly for use on early twentieth century automobiles equipped with running boards. Such devices typically feature brushes bolted to running boards, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,212,111 to Roos. As modern passenger vehicles abandoned running boards, such cleaning devices vanished. Nevertheless, the problem of soiling vehicle interiors with mud and debris remains, and is particularly acute with trucks and sport utility vehicles, which are more costly and stylish than ever before.
Despite the increasing cost of motor vehicles and an attendant desire to keep them clean, the prior art cleaning apparatuses are not well adapted for use on modern vehicles. One deficiency common to such devices is that they cannot be easily removed, cleaned, and replaced. Another deficiency is that initial installation is difficult and entails penetrating the vehicle structure to bolt on the device. Yet another deficiency is that prior art devices typically provide limited cleaning surfaces that are not suitable for removal of hard, impregnated debris as well as fine dirt, mud and grime. A more versatile device that is adapted for use on modern vehicles, can be readily removed, cleaned and replaced, and is easy to install without damaging the vehicle, is needed.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.